Wings
by Carline Isabelle
Summary: Entre tu sueño y el amor se ha creado un muro, tienes alas pero no sabes como usarlas. EdwardxBella. Todos humanos


**_Wings_**

_¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir, bueno quiero pedir perdón por mi laaaarga ausencia, lo se. Fueron dos largos años pero he me aquí. Este one short esta basada en la canción **"Wings" de Birdy**. Por favor... escuchenla mientras leen este pedacito de imaginación que me llego ahora._

_Disfrutenlo, xoxo._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aclaración: <strong>_**La canción no es mía pertenece a Birdy y los personajes tampoco son de Stephenie Meyer, solo juego con ellos**_

Mire la ventana una vez más, los tonos anarajados, rosados y rojizos hacían que el océano de nubes fuera un mar de algodón de azúcar, una señal de que empezaba un nuevo día, que el avión ya llegaría a Londres y yo empezaría una etapa nueva en mi vida.

**Sunlight comes creeping in****  
><strong>**Illuminates our skin****  
><strong>**We watched the day go by****  
><strong>**Stories of what we did****  
><strong>**It made me think of you****  
><strong>**It made me think of you**

Recuerdo el verano que tuvimos juntos, cada roce, cada palabra, cada caricia, cada momento juntos.

_"-Alice, no quiero ir a esa fiesta.- reclame con voz cansada, sabiendo que iba a perder esta batalla_

_La pequeña duende alzo una ceja, me miro de arriba a abajo, se volteo y sin decir ninguna palabra: abrió su armario(del tamaño de mi baño) , tomo una prendas de él y me las tiro junto unos tacones._

_-Irás y es mi última palabra. -sentencio._

_Horas y horas de tortura con el maquillaje, pinzas para el cabello, aretes, collares, tacones. Terminaron en una nueva yo, menos pálida y más hermosa._

_-Mira que linda chica tenemos aquí -Alice con sus andares de bailarina de ballet sonría orgullosa de su trabajo- Edward va a babear por ti. -Naturalmente me sonroje y estaba apunto de negarlo pero me interrumpió- No mientas, se nota a kilómetros que te gusta y por obviedad, mi hermano esta totalmente enloquecido por ti. Ahora vamos._

_Agarramos nuestras chaquetas y partimos en su deportivo amarillo que es un digno reflejo de la jovialidad de su dueña._

_La fiesta se desencadeno con toda normalidad, como toda fiesta, habían pasado unas cuentas horas, hasta que una mano agarro mi codo... Su suave toque era inconfundible, era el._

_Acerco su boca a mi oído, su suave aliento se hizo presente en mi piel, la cual reacciono erizandose_

_-Hola- su voz aterciopalada se hizo presente y con eso borro mis pensamientos._

_Me puse de puntitas y me apoye en su hombro para poder responderle de la misma manera:_

_-Hola, ¿ Qué tal la fiesta?- respondí torpemente, ya que estaba más atenta a no causar un desastre por mi equilibrio defectuoso_

_-Nada mal, pero he estado toda la noche buscando a una linda morena de piel cremosa y ojos chocolate. ¿la haz visto? -Me sonroje al saber que era yo esa "linda morena" que buscaba. -Además se sonroja muy seguido -Acaricio mi mejilla con delicadeza- Bella, ¿Qué tal si vamos afuera?_

_En ese minuto reaccione que estábamos en medio de una multitud sudorosa y llena de euforia bajo la música estridente, tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la salida pero en cuanto el aire fresco me llego de lleno, Edward me tiraba de mi muñeca de manera suave para llevarme hasta su volvo plateado, el cual relucía bajo la luna llena_

_-¿A donde vamos? -Le cuestione- Si me vas a secuestrar, a lo cual no me resistiría, por lo menos deberías decirme hacia donde me llevas._

_Me mostró su perfecta sonrisa ladeada, sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción ante la idea de este secuestro voluntario, "¿qué pensamientos malevolos tendran esa cabecita cubieta de pelo cobrizo?", me pregunte pero su voz me hizo disolver esa pregunta de mi mente_

_-Vamos a mi lugar secreto, al lugar más hermoso de Forks y curiosamente esta es la noche perfecta para que lo conozcas._

_Después de esa aclaración que me dejo con más dudas que certezas, hizo rugir el motor del auto y partió a ese lugar."_

**Under a trillion stars****  
><strong>**We danced on top of cars****  
><strong>**Took pictures of the state****  
><strong>**So far from where we are****  
><strong>**They made me think of you****  
><strong>**They made me think of you**

Suspire mientras seguía viendo las nubes y los motores del avión rugían creando una melodía que nos daban la seguridad de seguir en las alturas. Los recuerdos me persiguen pero no quería terminar esto así, jamás quise que fuera así. Los rayos del sol saliente empezaron a calentar mi piel y mi mente se fue otra vez a esa noche perfecta.

_Por primera vez no tenia desagrado a la sorpresa que me deparaba, el coche corría veloz por la carretera, sorpresivamente tomo desvió, un camino de tierra y se detuvo a la mitad de camino donde un sendero continuaba el recorrido._

_Edward me miro con una mirada llena de disculpa, miro mi calzado y agrego:_

_-Me temo que tenemos que caminar y no confió que esos tacones te ayuden a caminar por el sendero, menos cuando es de noche._

_"Definitivamente odio a Alice" Agregue internamente. Iba a responder pero Edward se adelanto_

_-Pero este problemilla se puede solucionar. Bella quítate los zapatos, espérame aquí._

_Obedecí rápidamente, estire mis pies feliz de estar libre de esas armas mortales. Mi adonis personal abrió la puerta del copiloto y una brisa helada hizo estremecerme. Mágicamente entre mis hombros apareció la chaqueta café de Edward sobre mis hombros._

_-Pontela bien, y súbete a mi espalda -Ordeno con dulzura._

_Nuevamente hice lo que mando y comenzó a marchar por el sendero, todo el camino fue en un silencio cómodo adornado ocasionalmente por el cantar de los búhos que en esta noche en particular estaba más activos que nunca. El bosque finalizo abruptamente en un prado lleno de flores silvestres de múltiples colores y de fondo la luna llena con trillones de estrellas haciéndole compañía_

_-¿Puedo bajarme? -dije tratando de tapar la emoción de tocar la hierba con mis pies._

_-Pues claro, bienvenida al lugar más hermoso de Forks y mi lugar secreto. - acto seguido, me dejo en el suelo._

_Empece a correr por el prado, a dar vueltas y saltar. Me sentía libre y plena, hasta que unas manos ajenas sujetaron mi cintura y detuvieron mis saltos de felicidad, abrí los ojos y me encontré con las esmeraldas de Edward muy cerca de mi cara._

_-Me gustaría pedirte algo, mi querida Bella. -Susurro._

_Lo mire extrañada y le sonreí para que siguiera, él soltó mi cintura e hizo una pose ridícula, no pude evitar soltar un carcajada, Edward sonrió y declaro:_

_-Señorita Isabella Swan, ¿Me concedería esta pieza? -¿pieza?_

_- Sr. Cullen -sonreí al seguirle el juego- ¿Quiere bailar conmigo? -él asintió- ¿me podrías decir donde está la música?_

_-Aquí- De su bolsillo saco su ipod junto los audífonos, los cuales dividió y me paso uno de ellos._

_Me lo puse, Edward tomo mi cintura delicadamente y me alzo en vilo sobre sus pies, acomode mis brazos en sus hombros fornidos y mi cabeza sobre su pecho el cual estaba agitado por su respiración junto a los latidos de su corazón._

_-¿Lista?_

_-Completamente._

_Y la canción inicio. Era "Claro de luna."_

_Bailamos bajo un trillón de estrellas._

* * *

><p><em>Los rayos tímidos del amanecer nos alcanzaron mientras estábamos abrazados bajo un silencio cómodo.<em>

_-¿Bella?- susurro_

_-Hmm -respondí gustosa de estar a su lado_

_-Me gustaría decirte algo- Posterior a eso, se levanto dejándome un vacio pero me tendió su mano para que hiciera lo mismo._

_Tomo mi cintura como lo había hecho durante toda la noche, nos acoplamos como dos piezas de rompecabezas._

_-Bella, cada verano que vengo a Forks con mi familia siento de todo, menos lo que he sentido contigo. Tu llegaste a ser algo más importante que una amiga para mi -sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad con cada palabra que decía- te quiero, me gustas, eres la chica con la quiero estar ahora y siempre._

_Sentía mis ojos y mejillas húmedas, mi corazón latía desbocado ante la declaración, a medida de que el silencio nos embarga las facciones de Edward se iban ensombreciendo a pesar de la luz que nos otorgaba el amanecer._

_-Bella, si no sientes lo mismo, no importa. Solo no quiero perderte - me dolía el corazón escuchar esas palabras y lo bese._

_Quería que supiera que sentía lo mismo._

_Que no estaba solo_

_Que existía un nosotros_

_-El tiempo que he estado aquí contigo ha sido mágico y quiero perdure, te quiero más allá de todo, Edward. -sonreí._

_-Eso era lo que quería escuchar. -me beso en la mejilla- te quiero -me beso en la otra mejilla- ¿quieres -me beso en la frente- ser mi -beso la punta de nariz- novia? -beso tiernamente mis labios._

_-Claro -y nos volvimos a besar._

No nos importaba el futuro sino el presente y nosotros.

**Oh lights go down****  
><strong>**In the moment we're lost and found****  
><strong>**I just wanna be by your side****  
><strong>**If these wings could fly**

**Oh damn these walls****  
><strong>**In the moment we're ten feet tall****  
><strong>**And how you told me after it all****  
><strong>**We'd remember tonight****  
><strong>**For the rest of our lives**

Pero el futuro había llegado.

Edward se había quedado en Forks ya que su padre había conseguido una plaza de trabajo en el hospital y por ende iría al instituto conmigo.

Tuvimos una relación hermosa y larga hasta aquella mañana...

_La graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y las solicitudes a la universidad eran tema en cada estudiante de último año del instituto._

_Alice fue aceptada en una academia de moda muy reconocida en Nuevas York._

_Emmett, hermano de la duendecilla y Edward, fue aceptado en la Universidad de Washington al igual que Jasper, amigo de la infancia de los Cullen._

_Rosalie fue aceptada en Juliard, donde estudiará leyes._

_Edward, el amor de mi existencia, fue aceptado en Harvard para estudiar medicina siguiendo los pasos de su padre._

_Solo faltaba yo había enviado tres solicitudes: Alaska, Darthmouth y Oxford._

_Dos en Estados Unidos y una al otro lado del océano_

_Oxford era mi sueño, literatura inglesa mi carrera a seguir._

_Pasaron los días y no llegaba respuesta de las solicitudes._

_Pero finalmente un sobre atravesó mi puerta y tenía remitente de Inglaterra._

_No lo podia creer, mi sueño se hacía realidad._

_Mientras mi familia celebraba, llame a Edward para contarle la gran noticia_

_-Hola, amor. -Sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi novio_

_-Hola, ¡¿adivina!? -dije con emoción y él soltó una carcajada_

_-¿Qué te hace estar emocionada, princesa? -la curiosidad destilaba en la voz de Edward_

_-¡ME ACEPTARON EN OXFORD! -chille a todo dar_

_-¿Cómo? -su voz era escéptica_

_-Me aceptaron en Oxford -dije lentamente_

_-O sea, tienes que irte a Inglaterra -lo dijo como afirmación, no como pregunta._

_-Así es -afirme con un sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Hablamos luego, Isabella. -Su tono era frió y la línea quedo muerta._

_Extrañada por la actitud de Edward, salí de mi casa, presintiendo que él no vendría a buscarme como de costumbre fui al instituto en mi chevy. Al llegar vi a Alice saliendo furiosa del volvo y una figura en el asiento del conductor se masajeaba las sienes contrareado. Me estacione lentamente y descendí de mi vehículo, en cuanto cerré la puerta, unos bracitos me rodearon. Era Alice._

_-¡FELICIDADES!- Chillo en todo mi oído- ¡ERES LA MEJOR!_

_-Gracias, pequeña -Me safé de su abrazo y le sonreí._

_-De nada -me devolvió la sonrisa pero enseguida se ensombreció- Será mejor que hables con él, esta muy sombrío desde tu llamada -apunto con un movimiento de cabeza al volvo._

_-Eso haré, gracias por sobreavisarme -me voltee y me dirigí a la puerta del copiloto del volvo_

_La abrí y vi a mi novio con la frente apoyada en el volante, sus manos apretando fieramente la estructura que sostenia su frente, unas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Esa imagen rompió mi corazón y todo era por mi culpa._

_-Edward -susurre_

_-Isabella -se sorprendió al verme y retomo su compostura -¿Qué haces acá?_

_-Vine hablar sobre la noticia y tu reacción._

_-¿Vienes a recordarme que te vas?,¿qué me dejaras solo? -me cuestiono_

_-Edward -tome su mano- tienes que entender que es mi sueño, existe muchas formas de seguir juntos. El amor va más allá de la barrera física_

_-No, Bella. No -susurro y quito la mano bruscamente de mi agarre- ¡NO VES QUE LA RAZÓN DE MI EXISTENCIA ESTARÁ NO SE CUANTOS AÑOS AL OTRO LADO DEL OCÉANO! -rugió._

_-Creí que comprendería -susurre asustada._

_-Pues creíste mal, Isabella -Su tono indiferente me dejo claro todo._

_En ese pequeño espacio se creaba un gran muro, que yo no podía atravesar y todo por mi culpa._

_Quiero cruzarlo pero mis alas me llevan hacia mi sueño, no a romper el muro._

_Lo siento, Edward._

**I'm in the foreign state****  
><strong>**My thoughts they've slipped away****  
><strong>**My words are leaving me****  
><strong>**They go another place****  
><strong>**Because I thought of you****  
><strong>**Just for the thought of you**

-Señores pasajeros, le damos la bienvenida a la ciudad de Londres. Son las 8:34 con condiciones normales y posibles chubascos - El cápitan anunciaba la llegada a mi primer destino antes de llegar a Oxford donde seria mi hogar por los próximos años.

Me seque las lagrimas que se formaron por los recuerdos que llegaron. Me levante como autómata, tome mi equipaje de mano e hice todo el papeleo de ingreso sin pensarlo, mi cuerpo actuaba como robot ya que mi mente y alma estaban en Forks donde lo deje.

_Solo puedo pensar en él._

_En el daño que le cause._

_En lo que podría haber pasado si me hubiera quedado en Estados Unidos._

**Oh lights go down****  
><strong>**In the moment we're lost and found****  
><strong>**I just wanna be by your side****  
><strong>**If these wings could fly**

**Oh damn these walls****  
><strong>**In the moment we're ten feet tall****  
><strong>**And how you told me after it all****  
><strong>**We'd remember tonight****  
><strong>**For the rest of our lives**

En mis planes esta quedarme en Londres dos días antes de partir a Oxford por tramites de visa y para conocer, mientras iba en el taxi a mi hotel no pude evitar recordar la despedida entre él y yo.

El muro seguir ahí presente, pero dos días antes de mi partida ... _El muro tuvo una fisura._

_El timbre sonó, mucha gente había venido a despedirse de mi desde Jacob, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, hasta el Sr. Vanner, mi profesor de biología. No me sorprendería que el señor de la tienda de la esquina viniera a desearme suerte pero al abrir la puerta, no creí lo que mis ojos veían._

_Era Edward, algo desaliñado, con barba. Pero era él._

_-Hola, Bella. -saludo mirando al suelo, al parecer arrepentido_

_-Hola, Edward. -trate de no dejar sorpresa en mi voz pero falle -¿Qué haces acá?_

_-Vengo a despedirme y desearte suerte en la etapa que te espera. -su voz se entrecortaba a medida que decía esto- y sin mi. -susurro más para si mismo._

_-Edward, no... Las cosas no pueden terminar así. -me abrace a mi misma para evitar caer ante la dureza de sus palabras._

_-Tu lo elegiste así desde que postulaste a Oxford -cada palabra era una cuchilla en mi pecho._

_-Lo siento, si te hice daño pero son mi sueños y quiero seguirlos. - me defendí con lo que pude_

_-¡¿QUÉ HAY DE MI, BELLA!?, ¡¿DE NUESTRO AMOR?! -exclamo frustrado, se estaba tirando el cabello ante tanta presión. Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro libremente. Trate de quitarlas de sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas pero retrocedió ante mi toque_

_-Te amo -solloce- Eso nunca lo olvides, perdóname por seguir algo que es mío. Esto no puede terminar así, tú lo elegiste así. -ya no podía más, quiero atravesar el muro._

_Me voltee para subir a mi cuarto y llorar libremente pero unos brazos me rodearon, su olor penetro mis fosas nasales, volvía a estar completa._

_-Yo tampoco quería esto pero el destino quiere separarnos -sollozo en mi oído- Te amo Bella, pero no puedo soportar la distancia. -beso mi frente- Te extrañaré y te esperaré siglos si es necesario. Adiós, amor mío._

_Me soltó, volvió a besar mi frente y me dejo sola, rota y desamparada en la sala de mi casa. No podía dar vuelta atrás todo este proyecto, estaba rota pero tenía afrontar la decisión que tome y con ello, la que él tomo._

* * *

><p>Los tramites estaban hechos, era hora de partir a Oxford.<p>

Estaba terminando el papeleo del hotel, las maletas estaban listas para ser cargadas al taxi, miraba con paciencia la operación de llevar las maletas del carrito de equipaje hasta la cajuela de mi transporte cuando un grito que conocía muy bien me saco del trance en que estaba.

-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA!

Me di la vuelta.

"No puede ser" dijo mi fuero interno.

Era él corriendo hacia mi con un ramo de rosas.

-Edward -un hilo de voz salio de mi boca

-¡BELLA, NO TE VAYAS! -chillo

Se acercaba a toda velocidad y su paso dejaba un estela de pétalos, sonreí ante la escena, llego agitado y cansado ante la carrera. En ese minuto, el cielo se puso negro y empezaron a caer gotas.

Genial, lluvia.

-Señorita, la espero adentro -anuncio el taxista.

-Si no se preocupe- dije desinteresada.

Estaba centrada en el chico de cabello cobrizo que respiraba agitadamente y se reponía de la carrera que hizo.

-Bella -murmuro agitado- quiero decirte que soy un tonto, en cuanto supe que te fuiste, me di de frente con la verdad estaba perdiendo a mi chica, a la quien realmente amo, mi ángel. Quiero pedirte perdón por herirte, por crear esa barrera entre ambos. Si no quieres verme esta bien pero no dejare de amarte. Si quieres estar conmigo otra vez, te informo que ahora estoy matriculado oficialmente en la universidad de Cambridge para estudiar Medicina, quizás estemos un poco lejos pero estamos en Inglaterra. Fui necio ante tus palabras pero las usare ahora: "_El amor va más allá de la barrera física"_ -tomo mis manos y se arrodillo- Isabella Swan, te amo más allá de lo que alguien ha logrado amar, vengo a pedir tu perdón. ¿quieres disculpar a este tonto enamorado?

No podía decir que no.

Lo amo más que todo en el mundo.

No puedo perderlo otra vez.

Me puse a su altura y junte nuestros labios dejandole claro que lo quería disculpar, quería estar con él y darle todo mi amor.

-Estoy totalmente dispuesta a perdonar y amar incondicionalmente a este tonto enamorado llamado Edward Cullen. -Sonreí y lo volví a besar mientras una ronda de aplausos resonó entre los presentes que miraban la escena con ternura.

_Mis alas fueron hasta mi sueño pero no tome en cuenta las alas de Edward que no solo volaron hasta su sueño sino que saltaron el muro y llego hasta mi._

_Finalmente estamos juntos, finalmente el muro se rompió._

* * *

><p><em>¿Que les pareció? Algún comentario ya saben, en los review. <em>

_Mil perdones por mi ausencia._

_xoxo_

_Carline._


End file.
